


Father Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Harry, Protective Zayn, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: " “Hey there, kid.” Louis startled at the voice, glancing up quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps. He froze as he took in the other male, blanching as he catalogued the brown hair and bright blue eyes- much like his very own.“Now, now, aren’t you going to come greet your real father? After all, I’ve missed you so much.” Louis gulped, stumbling backwards with a tiny squeak, trembles wrecking his lithe frame as the man skulked forward with a malicious smirk, reaching out to grab at him."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddiva/gifts).



> For ddiva because her comment actually made this happen even though it wasn't the way mentioned at all :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of past child abuse

Louis kicked at his ball, clapping happily as it bounced off the wall with a soft thud and landed right by his feet. They were at another film site, and usually Louis would be playing with his daddy, but Daddy was busy at work right now and he wanted to be good for Daddy. He’d already finished with his scenes for the moment- he shuddered thinking about the scary looking clown he’d been confronted with- and was trying to stay as quiet as he could (even though it was just so _hard)_ as he played, just a little further down the alley from the old butcher’s shop that they were currently filming in.

He aimed another kick at the bottom of his soccer ball, letting out a little gasp as it flew up and out of the alleyway, rolling to a stop a little way from the entrance. Louis scrambled to the mouth of the alley, jerking to a halt as he peered out nervously; Daddy had said that he wasn’t to leave the area- at least, not without letting him know beforehand- but Daddy was working, and his ball…

_Well, surely it was alright,_ he decided, peeking behind him cautiously to check that Daddy wasn’t watching him.

He was only going to be gone for _a tiny little bit_ after all, what could happen?

~

“Hey there, kid.” Louis startled at the voice, glancing up quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps. He froze as he took in the other male, blanching as he catalogued the brown hair and bright blue eyes- much like his very own.

“Now, now, aren’t you going to come greet your _real_ father? After all, I’ve missed you _so much._ ” Louis gulped, stumbling backwards with a tiny squeak, trembles wrecking his lithe frame as the man skulked forward with a malicious smirk, reaching out to grab at him.

“ _God,_ look at you, all scared and _weak_ \- you’re still such a pathetic little _boy_ , aren’t you. I really don’t know what everyone sees in you- but whatever, you’ve got what I want, so guess what sunshine, I want you back. You’re coming with me.” The man sneered with disgust, tugging roughly at the terrified boy to drag him along, Louis letting out small whimpers as he tried to dig his heels in.

He couldn’t go back with this man.

Not ever again.

He would rather _die._

_Daddy! Daddy, save me!_ He prayed fervently, pleading for his daddy to come for him as he struggling futilely against the tight grip he was caught in, eyes brimming with tears at the sinking realization that he wasn’t going to be able to get away.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” A familiar voice called out, Louis whipping his head around to stare desperately at his savior through teary eyes. Zayn stalked towards them, eyes narrowed in suspicion at the strange man as he glanced quickly between the two. The dark haired managed exchanged a furtive look with a passing security guard, tilting his head slightly to the man in a silent signal that he may be _dangerous._

“Hey man, look, I don’t want any trouble. I just wanted to come say hi to my son, is all.” Zayn frowned at the words, brows creasing with worry as he carefully studied Louis, taking in the tears in his eyes and the obvious fear emanating from his quivering frame.

“Lou? Love, do you know this man?” He posed gently, Louis letting out a distressed whimper in response, throat still seized up with panic, tugging harshly at his arm in another attempt to yank it from his grip.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to let go of him.”

“What? Why should I- he’s _mine_.” The other man scoffed, tightening his bruising grip around Louis as he let out a whine in protest.

“Either you let go of him, or I’m going to call the cops.” Zayn stated firmly, glaring till the man released the young boy and raising his arms in surrender as the bulky security guard stepped forward, clapping a heavy hand onto his shoulder.

“Lou, love, come here.” Zayn murmured softly, spreading his arms and scooping him into a comforting hug as the frightened male scrambled towards him, tiny fists clenching in his top.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Louis shook his head negatively, turning to face away from his father, voice cracking as he quietly sobbed into the manager’s ear.

“ _Daddy.”_

“Of course, Lou, I’ll bring you to Daddy, alright love?”

~

“Harry!” Zayn called anxiously, catching the attention of the curly haired male from where he’d been chatting with his cast mate, the latter hurrying to them when he caught sight of his tearful baby.

“Lou? Baby, what’s wrong? Zayn, what’s happened?” He questioned urgently, taking Louis into his arms as the boy reached out towards him with a choked sob of _Daddy,_ burying his face into Harry’s shoulder and bursting into shuddering wails the moment he was in the safety of his daddy’s comforting arms.

“There was a man, he tried to take Louis- said he was his father?” Harry paled, turning to peek down at his distraught baby.

“ _Oh my God._ Lou, baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He urged, running a frantic palm over his slim frame as if to check that he was in one piece, trying to get Louis to lift his head as the small male blubbered something incomprehensively into the skin of his neck.

“Lou, baby boy, Daddy can’t hear you when you’re speaking like that.”

“Arm.”

“He hurt your arm?”

“He had him in a pretty tight grip when I got there. It was his right arm, I think.” Zayn supplied helpfully, returning from his phone call with the local policemen with whom he’d been explaining their situation to; Louis’ dad held in a small spare room and watched over by their own security till the officials came.

“Darling, Daddy needs to know where it hurts.” Louis shook his head stubbornly, arms wrapped desperately around Harry’s neck, a panicked whine tearing from his throat when Harry gently pried his arm away, gasping at the vivid angry red marks marring his boy’s skin- it was sure to bruise by the end of the day.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Harry rubbed at his back, murmuring gentle assurances into his ear, Louis sniffling miserably as he clutched at the taller male.

“I’m sorry he hurt you, Lou. My poor baby.”

“Don’t let him take me, please Dada. I don’t wanna be hurt again.” Harry gaped at the statement, fish mouthing in shocked silence for a brief moment before exchanging a loaded look with Zayn, the dark haired manager’s lips pulling into a taut line as he nodded briskly, marching off to meet with the policemen who’d just arrived.

What kind of monster was he, that Louis first thought of seeing him was of getting _hurt?_

_God, what has his poor baby been through?_

“Of course not, sweetheart. I’ll never let him hurt you again. You’re safe now, with me, baby.” Harry rasped throatily, cradling Louis’ head against his shoulder securely as he turned to nuzzle into those soft feathery lock, eyes squeezing shut with relief.

He couldn’t bear to think of what could have happened if Zayn hadn’t found Louis in time.

~

“How are you feeling, baby?” Harry whispered, rocking Louis gently in his arms as the younger male blinked up slowly at him before turning to rest his face back against his shoulder, suckling wetly at a patch of skin there- a habit he had when he was feeling particularly needy. He sighed sadly, cuddling Louis closer to him- he was going to have nightmares about this, he was sure of it.

Harry looked up at the sound of hushed voices, Zayn deep in discussion with two uniformed officers, pausing by the actor to inform him of their progress.

“We’ve filed a restraining order against him. He doesn’t technically have any rights to Louis, since you’re his legal guardian; he could claim that he didn’t give permission to adopt, but well. Considering what he said to Louis, and how he’d just treated him, as well as how scared Louis obviously is of him… I doubt that’s going to go very far.” Harry exhaled heavily in relief, bouncing Louis lightly on his hip.

“You hear that, baby? He can’t come near you anymore; you’re safe, baby.”

“Good. He’s a bad man, Daddy. Bad, _bad_ man. I was so scared, Daddy.”

“I know you were, darling, but you’ve been very brave for Daddy, telling the nice officer what happened to you.”

“Can I- Can I tell you a secret, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby. What is it?” Louis paused hesitantly, casting an uncertain look at the officers still surrounding them before turning back to Harry with a determined look in his eyes.

“The bad man- He used to be my daddy, but a bad daddy, not a good daddy like you, Daddy. He was a horrible, _horrible_ daddy, and he treated me bad.”

_Oh Lou._

“Did he-” Harry swallowed hard, steeling himself to ask, even as his stomach flipped queasily with dread.

“Did he hurt you, Lou?”

“Mmhmm. I don’t remember some of it, because I was too small then, but once when I was _older,_ he pushed me, and I hit the table and it really hurted, Daddy. And I had to go to the ’ospital, but he said I couldn’t tell anyone or I would get in trouble, but I think he was just saying that because he was bad, and _he_ would get in trouble. It wasn’t okay, Daddy.” Louis told him solemnly, gazing at Harry with a childlike innocence, eyes blazing with the utmost trust and love. He clumsily pawed at his daddy's cheeks as tears spilled from emerald eyes, Harry’s breath hitching in anguish whilst he listened to his story.

“No, it wasn’t, baby.” He whispered, holding his baby protectively to him, voice wavering from his tears.

“Don’t cry, Daddy. I’m okay now, because you found me, and you saved me, Daddy.”

Harry whimpered at that, trying to compose himself enough to form a reply. He took a deep breath, swallowing past the lump in his throat, and pressing a warm kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll always save you, Lou. _Always.”_

“God, I just couldn’t-” He cut off, shaking his head with a small sob as he hid his face in Louis’ neck, their roles reversed as the smaller male patted at his back comfortingly and wrapped his thin arms around his head in a warm hug.

“You’re so precious, Lou. Daddy loves you so much. You’ll always be safe with me, baby.”

“I know, Daddy. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So this happened... A bit too heavy angst for this series maybe??  
> But there has been many hints about the abandonment and mistreatment of Lou by his past, so that all led up to this I guess!
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy this :) Please kudos, comment, and prompt (even though I know I somehow always go off the original prompt but I tryyyyyy) that would make me a very happy chappy :D


End file.
